Possession
by Ainahim Twilightbait
Summary: Femmeslash. Namine was different. She couldn't just imagine controlling Namine. Larxene had to truly control her.


**Possession.**

**Larxene/Namine.**

**M.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Kingdom Hearts isn't mine because this wouldn't happen in Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

No one knew what they were, and she almost liked it that way. She liked envisioning their reactions, making them her own. Controlling her comrades in her mind. 

Namine, however, was completely different. Controlling Namine in her mind was simply not enough. Larxene had to really control Namine.

The Savage Nymph wondered what they would think; would they feel as she felt? Would a shiver run down their spines as it did hers, at seeing the White Witch tied helplessly to the wall, her arms limp against the bonds?

But she wouldn't let them see. No one else was allowed to touch her Witch the way she did. No one else was allowed to know.

Platinum blonde strands fell in front of those blue eyes as her Witch looked up at her with those eyes. Larxene felt no pity, only excitement. If Namine truly didn't like these games as much as her eyes tried to say so, she could surely break free from the bright blue chains that held her to the white wall.

Larxene slowly strode over, her cloak falling just barely off of her shoulder to expose her flawless skin to the other girl, her lips twisting into a smirk that could only look pretty on her face. She saw her Witch cover up a shudder and wondered if Namine was cursing herself on the inside.

The Nymph's hands gripped the bonds, tilting her head and lowering her lips barely to Namine's, her breath against those pale lips, not connecting, wanting to force the reluctant Witch to beg. She needed to be needed.

"Mn, no…"

Wrong, Namine. So wrong. Larxene kissed just the corner of the soft mouth before brushing her lips ghostly over her Witch's. She felt the muscles under the bonds tighten, briefly saw the pools of blue widen. The trap was irresistible now.

This time, her lips found Namine's hungrily, her hands trailing down the pale, soft arms. After long moments of the bound girl's vocal protests, her guard fell and she couldn't help the small responses to the kiss.

Larxene's hands danced down Namine's just barely curvaceous figure, shuddering herself at the feeling. Her kisses grew fiery, more passionate. She needed Namine to make the sounds she wanted; needed to possess this White Witch, needed a reason to keep the secret that Namine wanted her to keep so desperately.

She lowered her lips to the sweet, pale neck and nipped at it, tasting Namine, before breathing hotly,

"You are my possession."

Namine gave Larxene the most beautiful strangled gasp the Nymph had ever heard. Her fingers trailed lower, under the dress, sliding her fingers through the top of the undergarments clinging to the Witch's hips.

Now Namine fought against her binding again. Larxene knew it was because the fact that this was pleasing confused the other girl, confused her so much she would sit and sketch all day and think of nothing else.

The thought once again excited Larxene, and she brought her lips up to Namine's again as she teasingly slid her fingers inside of the other girl.

There was nothing that pleased her more than feeling her Witch moan against her lips, into her mouth, she tasted Namine's reluctant pleasure.

She worked faster, faster inside the platinum blonde, forcing out moan after moan, gasp after gasp, both kissing so hard, Namine now obviously working against her bonds to touch the Savage Nymph, but she couldn't. Larxene would never allow it.

Finally, her Witch shuddered and practically collapsed against her, that last satisfied moan pouring past Namine's lips into Larxene's.

Her mouth never let go of the smirk as she gave a deep chuckle, removing her fingers from the small bound girl, not for the first time, not for the last.

"My possession, yes?"

Namine couldn't protest, trying to catch her breath. That fact alone was enough. With a flick of the hand that had moments earlier been inside the other Nobody, the bonds disappeared, and she watched her Witch gasp on the floor. The girl with apparently untold power, shaking simply because of her.

She held her head high, proud of her accomplishment, and left, leaving the Witch behind her on the floor where she belonged.


End file.
